The Uzumaki Files: Genesis
by Shinobi98 Productions
Summary: Part 1 of 8 My idea, but I couldn't do this without JGresidentevil and MisteryMaiden. Thanks guys! You can find this on their profiles as well. This is about a boy who lived a life no one deserved, yet he lived with it with a bright smile... a mask no one would see through...
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: Beginnings

It was a quiet day. The people of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, were walking without a care in the world, amiably chatting to friends about normal things, like the weather. Then it happened. One of the stalls on the street fell over, and a boy stood there for a second before running. A little, 9-year old boy, with blond hair, black pants, blue sandals, and a dark grey shirt that had the sign of a flame on the front, was running, but what they didn't know was that the boy was running for his life. Nor, would they care if they did know, for no one really cared what happened to this particular boy.

"Got. . .to get. . .away!" He panted as he ran through alleyways, running between people, crawling under tables, jumping over stalls, trying his very best to lose his pursuers. Why was a little boy running, one might ask. The truth of the matter soon became apparent as the child ducked into an alleyway, only to find out it was a dead end. "Damn!" Knowing he had no time to get back out, he tried hiding in the darkest corner, hoping no one would find him. Of course, he had horrible luck. Because, just then, his pursuers showed at the alley entrance.

"Where is he!? Where's the demon?!" One man practically screamed. It was obvious who they were talking about, and blond held his breath as they approached.

"He can't have gotten far! He went in here, and unless he can use jutsu, he still is here!" Another one said, obviously female.

After ten seconds passed, they saw him curling up in the darkest corner, his shirt covering his head. "Think you can fool us, demon!?" another man said.

"Why. . .why me. . ." The 'demon' sniffled out as he held his head for cover from what he knew was coming. "Why do you call me a demon?! Why do you hurt me?! What did I do!?"

"You know full well what you did, Demon! My family is gone because of you!" The first man said.

"And you're also the reason my daughter is dead!" The woman said as she brandished a kitchen knife.

"And my sister!"

"My husband!"

"My brother!"

"My son!"

"The entire Uchiha Clan!"

They advanced with each sentence, ready to kill the cause of their suffering.

"B-b-but... I didn't do any of that!" The boy said, tears running down his eyes. How could these people think he killed all of those people? He was nowhere near strong enough to do that! And he hated the sight of blood! 'I didn't do it,' he thought to himself. 'I didn't!'

A man sneered. "Yeah, yeah, demon. Keep talking. We know what you did, and now... we're gonna make you PAY!" With that, the mob threw themselves at him, brutally hitting him, throwing him against the walls, and stabbing and slashing at him. The boy could do nothing but scream and cry as the pain wracked his body. He curled in on himself to lessen the damage that would be done to him, but it did nothing to help.

"Make him bleed!" The woman screamed gleefully as more villagers stabbed him.

"ENOUGH!" A voice roared out, ringing with anger and power.

The villagers backed up, and stared in horror upwards. "Shit!" One muttered, knowing their fun was uninterrupted by the one person who cared for their prey.

The boy looked, blue eyes wide in terror and relief. He saw a man with a white robe with red trimmings, and two people in all black armor, one with a dog-looking mask, and one with a bird-like mask. The masks were a relief, familiar to his young eyes. 'Tora,' he thought. 'Inu.' They were going to save him, he was going to be fine. Those were the last things he thought before he allowed himself to pass out from the agony of his beating, but not before feebly saying, "Please. . .h. . .help. . .me. . ."

A sewer came into view, and there was a giant cage that was all of a sudden filled with, a gigantic, glowing red eye, holding slit pupil. A deep, ominous voice that had once brought fear into the hearts of all men spoke to the young child that lay before it.

"What a shame. . . To live such a life. . ." It said in a somewhat bored tone that had just the slightest undertone of anger and discomfort, before closing it's eye again. The young boy gasped as darkness replaced his vision and he was swept away from the strange place he'd found himself in.

The boy woke up suddenly, but closed his eyes at the sudden pain that came from all over his small body. He eased them open to stare at the blinding white ceiling, with lights hanging above. "Where. . .am I?" He groggily as his body winced in pain.

Where. . .am I? Was his sole thought, before exhaustion claimed him again.

"Hey, wake up."

". . ." There was not even a twitch on the sleeping boys face.

"Wake up, lazy boy!" A man snapped humorously.

"Unh. . ." A yawn interrupted the response. Then he snapped awake, gazing at the man before him in alarm. "Where am I? And who are you?" He asked, his eyes darting around, searching for anyway to escape if necessary. This man was neither Tora nor Inu, and he did not recognize him.

"Inquisitive little fellow, aren't you? Ah well. . . My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, but you could call me the Hokage." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"The Sandaime Hokage?" The boy said wonderingly, then snapped as he realized the significance of having the village's most powerful and influential member standing in front of him. "Hai, Hokage-sama! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and -" He was interrupted by a laugh, and indignation took the place of respect. "Hey, why are you laughing!"

The man simply laughed harder. "Ah, child. You are too much!" He said. "You do not need to show such formality."

The now-named Naruto had a look of confusion. "But, Hokage-sama, I. . ."

"Child. Naruto. Please, do not call me 'Hokage-sama', just call me Hiruzen. I know of the hard life you face, and do not want you to be lonely."

"But if you don't want me to be lonely, why haven't you come before? Why haven't you helped me before?" He asked, tears threatening to come out.

"Naruto-kun. . ." the Hokage said with more than just a hint of sadness. "The Hokage I may be, but even I have limited control over what goes on in this village."

"Then..." Naruto began uncertainly. He was confused about the Hokage. How could the man chosen to lead the village not have the power to do as he saw fit. Naruto wanted to share his opinion with the Hokage, but was afraid. No-one in the village listened to him, and if they did, they responded with fear and hate. He took a deep breath, and took the plunge. "Hokage. . . umm, jiji. . . I was wondering, if you were the Hokage, and most powerful person in this village, couldn't you. . . force them to do what you want?"

". . ." Silence reigned. The Hokage began to open his mouth, but then shut it. He continued doing this, giving him the look of a fish. 'I can't believe I didn't see that. Me, the Professor, God of Shinobi! I really am getting too old for this.' He thought, embarrassed a little.

Naruto laughed at the Hokage's face, before looking concerned at the strange sounds coming out of the Hokage's mouth.. "Umm... jiji, are you gonna pass out? You're hyperventilating."

Hiruzen regained his focus as he looked at Naruto with a smile. "Sorry about that, I lost my train of thought there for a moment. You know, that is actually a really good idea, Naruto-kun."

"Really!?" Naruto asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course Naruto, why would that be surprising?"

At this Naruto's face became one of sadness, pain, and loneliness. "Well... no one ever listens to me. Ever. And if they do, they just yell at me for trying to 'corrupt their minds' or something. Then they beat me." He added with a shudder.

Hiruzen was heartbroken. The villagers that Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, who he had saved by sacrificing himself to save the village by sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside his own son, was harshly being treated when he should've been treated as a hero.

'How could they? Minato only wanted his son to be treated like a hero because of the fact that Naruto was the only thing holding back the Kyuubi. . . Makes me wonder sometimes if it's worth still protecting them. . .' He thought sadly as he looked at the boy.

"Hey, Kit." a deep voice rumbled in Naruto's head. His eyes widened before they started to get heavy, and he fell unconscious in front of a startled Hiruzen. . .

'Where... am I?' He thought. Then, he heard... no, he felt, a quaking around him. Then, all of a sudden, the place where he was standing was lit up. He shut his eyes tightly, for the light was very bright. When he opened his eyes to let them adjust, they automatically widened in shock. He was standing in. . . a sewer. The entire place was huge, and he was only in a hallway-like thing. "W-What is this!?" Naruto said in a panic, remembering that he was with the Third Hokage. He observed more of his surroundings. There were large flames floating in the air. As he looked at them, they started to shift colors and move. Reds, greens, blues. . . all of the colors of the rainbow were showing. As the light show finished, Naruto found himself staring at a string of flames that kept a straight line. "Well, I suppose I'll follow them. . .'" He thought to himself. As he walked, he quickly became bored of his surroundings, until he started to hear growling Despite his instinct telling him to run, he went towards the source of the growl, until he fell.

At first, he was shocked. Then, fear set in, until he realised: he wasn't falling. At least, not fall-and-break-your-neck falling, but it felt more like a controlled glide. Except, he wasn't controlling it. As he fell/glided, he saw, in the imperceptible darkness, a room. As he slowly but surely went towards it, it kept getting bigger. And bigger. And it got so big, that he was seriously starting to worry about what could possibly need that much space. Soon enough, Naruto finally arrived to a massive gate where the growling had come from. "W-What is this?" He muttered under his breath as he looked at the gates in front of him, hearing the growling coming from the other side. "H-Hello?" He called out beyond the gate. "Is anyone there? Can you tell me where I am?"

A/N:

S-98: HELLOOOOOOOO PEOPLE!

JG: What's up everyone!

MM: Hullo! How's it going?

S-98: This is Shinobi-98, and I would like to say "Thank you" to both JGresidentevil...

JG: No problem, I was happy to help!

S-98: And Mistery Maiden!

MM: I really didn't do much but look for this chapter, but I was happy to help with what I could!

S-98: This is my first collaborative project with two other people, and I am pleased to say that I see a bright future for this story!

JG: Let me tell you people, this is gonna be one crazy story, filled with drama, action, adventure, romance and everything else everyone love!

MM: That pretty much sums it up!

S-98: As an added bonus... I, Shinobi-98 Productions, hereby bequeath "The Uzumaki Tales" to both JG and Mistery"! This story is as much yours as it is mine!

JG: Thanks, I appreciate it!

MM: Arigato!

S-98: No problem. Anything else to add?

JG: Nope, nothing really. Just happy to help a fellow writer. :) Ok

MM: Not really, just a plea for the public not to kill me for not working on "Sightless Eyes". Why are you lot so vicious?! I'm working on the next chapter! Really I am! I'm just also helping out with this one! *hides behind wall* Thanks all, really.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: Realizations

A massive roar came out from the cage, and it blew Naruto back a couple of feet.

"Who dares enter this place?" A loud, intimidating voice said. It wasn't a yell exactly, but the source of the voice was obviously huge; a fact that was easy to infer, since the voice itself nearly deafened the young child.

Naruto felt some fear as he swallowed his saliva and looked into the cage. "Umm... it's me?" He ventured. "What. . .what are you? Who are you? And where am I?" Naruto asked, putting up a brave front.

"Hmmm... insolent child! I am the Great Kyubi no Kitsune! The destroyer of villages! The one who topples mountains, splits oceans in two and fells forests with a mighty swipe of my tails! All bow before me lest they feel my wrath!"

"Ummm... that makes no sense whatsoever. I mean, if all feared you, then why did my village's ninjas fight back? And, if they wouldn't want to anger you, then what made you angry enough to attack them in the first place?" Naruto deadpanned

"WHAT?! You, a mere child, DARES question my greatness?! Who do you think you are?" The greatest of all bijuu said.

"Uh. . .Naruto Uzumaki, and once again I ask, where the hell am I?"

"Impudent child!" The Kyubi roared. "You would do well to hold your tongue, and do NOT call me a furball!"

"Eh? I wasn't going to call you a furball."

"You were thinking it. Yes, I can read your mind, and... hey! STOP! You will not call me a furball or fuzzbutt! I will not be referred to by any degrading names, mortal!"

Naruto had to hold in a laugh at how he unintentionally messed with the so called 'mightiest bijuu'. "Moving on, can you tell me where I am now!?"

The Kyubi sighed as he looked at his container, still unable to believe that he was the reason he couldn't get out. "Fine, where you are right now is your mindscape. Right now, you are actually asleep."

"Oh, alright then." Naruto stared at the fox before a brief moment before asking, "How do I get back?"

The Nine Tailed Fox palmed his face with his paw as he groaned in annoyance. "Little idiot. . ." He mumbled to himself. "Child, honestly? This is your mind, so you have absolute control. Figure it out yourself."

"Stupid fox. Fine then, I'll find my way out! ALL BY MYSELF!" And with a huff, Naruto left the area, leaving the fox alone.

He walked for what seemed like miles, always turning, never stopping. "Jeez. . .damn fox. . .I can't believe that something like that inside my own gut!" He entered another large room, and stopped and stared. He was now in a room that didn't have any water on the ground, but instead, the room felt different in a "radiate obscene amounts of power" way. It was also decorated to an incredible detail; everything looked alive, from the paintings of lakes and forests, to the golden statues of warriors. At the far end of the room was a large display case that was hovering over what looked like a stain glass pedestal. Walking towards it, Naruto became increasingly nervous; everything around him looked far too real. When he finally saw what was inside the case, he gasped. Lying there were two of the most beautiful katanas that he had ever seen in his life. The first katana had a completely black blade with a crimson grip, but no guard. The sheath was also beautiful, and had the image of an electric blue Kirin on a dark grey background that vaguely looked like storm clouds. The second sword had a very exotic look to it. The blade was completely snow white, it had upward ridges coming out of the inside of the blade that made it look more deadly, a dark green handle, and an orange guard that looked like a hawk's head with gold eyes. The sheath was also exquisitely made, and it had many amber leaves imprinted on it. Whilst looking on the first blade, Naruto had the feeling that something was watching him. It also made him want to cut something. While staring at the second blade, Naruto had a feeling that a presence was protecting him, and not just watching. He also felt his spirits become elated by admiring the sword for some reason. He reached out to open the case and touch the blades, but a barrier flared angrily into existence. All of a sudden, the wall behind the case flashed white, and a message made of golden letters appeared, and it said:

Greetings, finder of the Blades. Ye have been watched by the gods, and they have deemed you worthy of being the closest to actually wielding them.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he read the text. "Whoa. . ." He breathed out as he continued reading the text as it appeared.

You see, long ago, these blades were forged for the gods by the greatest of all blacksmiths, and with them, they won a war with the dark forces that prowl this earth in weakened form. For you see, while the gods could strike these creatures down, they could not destroy them.

Naruto gulped as he read that part. "Yikes. . " He muttered.

Only a champion of the gods, blessed with these weapons, could ever hope to fully vanquish the evils of the War of Heaven. However, while you have shown that you are indeed worthy, the gods require one last test, to see if you are indeed the one that will lead the worlds of gods and man to peace.

"But. . .when? When is this test!" He excitedly asked, ready for it.

Your final test will not be known, nor will it be given to you; as you have passed their tests before, so now must you too pass this one. But be warned, mortal. For if you fail, you will be cursed, for the gods are not prone to giving 'second chances'. Now go, Naruto Uzumaki, and prove that you are worthy!

And, after Naruto read the last word, the room... vanished. He found himself staring at nothing but a wall. "If I am to be tested," the boy said aloud, "Then I guess I just have to do my best!"

At that moment, a fire lit in that boy's eyes: the fire of determination. With his new goal in mind, the boy who was chosen by gods left his mind, prepared to show them that he is, indeed, worthy.

Naruto forced his eyes open as he felt being under some bed covers. As he finally opened them, he instantly closed them from the bright white lights. Then, he remembered that he was still in the hospital. "I must have really scared ojiji when I went unconscious in front of him... I should probably apologize for the scare." He thought. As he lightly stretched his arms and legs to work out the soreness from yesterday's beating, a welcome face appeared in front of him. "Inu-san!"

"Hello, Naruto. How are you?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. "Are you alright? Hokage-sama was quite worried when you knocked out in front of him. He thought that the beatings had gotten to you."

At the mention of the beatings, Naruto's face turned dark for a second before quickly turning sheepish. Scratching the back of his head, he nervously laughed. "Well, you see, Inu-san... well, to put it frankly lot happened. And I'm not talking about what went on out there."

"I see. Well, Hokage-sama wanted me to report if you recovered. I will get him right away."

"Thank you, Inu-san." Naruto soon got himself out of bed as he then rushed to the Hokage's Tower, filled with energy.

Inu sweatdropped, and followed, muttering, "That works too..."

As Naruto ran through the village, he couldn't help but ponder over what had happened in his head. He knew it was all in his mind, and that at least the Kyubi part was real, but at the same time it felt like a very long dream. "Should I tell Oji-san about it?" He thought in question. "I probably should. I trust him, and maybe he can help me?"

As he walked into the Hokage's Tower, he waited at the door, and heard a conversation going on the other side. Curious, Naruto placed his ear to the door and started listening.

"Sarutobi, we need to kill Uzumaki! He'll become a major threat in the future!" The female elder said in a harsh tone.

"I refuse that course of action! We will not harm the child!" The Hokage said.

"Sarutobi, how could you say that?" The male elder said. "He is a demon, and should be destroyed for the safety of the village!"

"How dare you?!" The Hokage said with barely-controlled anger. "He is just a child. To think about killing a child is insane. The fourth has entrusted his child to us. The boy is his legacy, and I'll be damned before he is killed!"

The two elders glared at their leader and former teammate until the female stepped forward. "Regardless, he's still a-"

"Finish that sentence, Homura, and you'll be dead before you hit the floor." The Hokage suddenly said, rage curdling inside him.

"Is that a threat, Hiruzen? How dare you -"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I WANT YOU BOTH OUT OF MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" Hiruzen yelled, having enough of their bullshit.

Thunk! A sudden sound reached their ears, and they all jumped towards the door. They swung it open, and found. . .nothing. The hallway was empty.

"Must've been someone who rushed by and tripped. Remember the attendant who scattered all of the papers across the hallway? It took the entire day to sort out." Koharu said.

The two elders spared one final glance towards the Hokage, and walked out of the office, and out of the building. Hiruzen was about to walk back in, when something caught his eye. Stooping down to pick it up, and cursing his bad back, he found. . .a hair. A medium-length, blonde hair. Wait, blonde hair? Only two people had blonde hair, so. . . "Oh no." Hiruzen whispered in horror. Summoning an ANBU, he practically yelled, "Get an ANBU team assembled, and find me Naruto Uzumaki! Hurry!" With a nod, the ANBU left. "I'm really getting too old for this..." Hiruzen thought. "Naruto... where are you going?"

On the outside of the Hokage's tower, Naruto gasped for breath as he was glad that they didn't know he was there. "Good thing I'm really fast. . ." He muttered as he then thought of the two elders. "So those guys were the ones who sent people out to kill me." He thought. His hands clenched, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "Damn them! Damn them all!" Blind with anger and unspilled tears, Naruto ran. He ran and ran, and the villagers and shinobi could only stare at him, before looking back to the Hokage's Tower, where he had come from.

And there were all thinking, "What the heck just happened?"

Time seemed to warp to the young blonde. He felt like he had been running for hours. His lungs were burning, and when he stumbled on a tree branch and rested on the grassy floor, he already began to retrieve his breath, and calm his beating heart. He had never run so hard, so fast in his life - not even when the villagers would beat him to near-death, would he run this fast. He found a tree that had a small crevice within it, just big enough for him to fit in it. He squeezed in, covered the entrance with some leaves, and cried his heart out, still alert, still wary of any danger, but safe - for the moment. "I'll be alright for now. . .but. . .those two old farts with Hokage-Jiji. . .why do they want me dead? Cause of the fuzzbutt? Either way... as long as they're alive, and don't trust me, they'll keep trying to kill me. So maybe... maybe I have to kill them first! But the question is... how?"

"Use my power boy. . .I'll let you use it this one time. . ."

Naruto heard in his head. "Eh?! Why would I need your power, fuzzy? Huh?"

"Let's call it... insurance. this way, that you'll owe me a favor in the future. . .leave it at that. . ."

Naruto looked at his right hand as he gripped it into a fist. "I. . .I don't know. . ." He then noticed an orange glow appear around his fist. "Damn it! I don't need your power! Stop it!" He said frantically. "Stop! Stop!" The glow began to spread slowly, fighting against the will of Naruto. Soon, the glowing arm started to shift, as it looked like it began to turn into orange chrome, as if it was metal. A red looking jem that looked like a fox's eye appeared on the back of his hand as orange colored metal started to surround it, making a clawed hand, covering his arm, ripping part of his shirt. "W-What is this!?" A sudden burst of power, originating from the gauntlet, knocked Naruto out for the second time today.

"Ugh. . ." Naruto groaned, forcing his eyes open, only to see a sewer. "Damn it! Not again! That fox'll pay for this!" He stormed down the corridors, looking for the Kyuubi. When he finally reached the cage, his anger burst. "Baka fox! Why the hell am I back here? What the hell is... is this?!" He said, gesturing at his arm.

The fox only grinned, satisfied, but with what, Naruto couldn't fathom. "What? That little trinket? It is just... a gift."

"Well, what the hell is it?!"

"That, my kit, is the beginning, the Kitsune no Ikari, a weapon manifested from my chakra now bound to your entire arm. As you grow, it's power will also grow, shifting it's appearance slightly over time in response to your own growth. I'll also be able to talk through the red gem on it."

"So, the more I train, the stronger this gets as well?"

"Yes. It is like training yourself twice; you have your own strength, the gauntlet has it's own strength. Add them together, and you have twice the strength. Get it?"

"I think so. . ." Naruto said in an unsure tone.

"As a bonus, when you get strong enough, you will probably get another ability. However, your ability depends on how you grow, your personality, and the gauntlet itself."

"Dang. . .so, can I make it disappear visible so no one will freak out over the sight of it and try to kill me. . .again. . ."

"Umm... Yes. Just concentrate some chakra into it, and it will disappear. Obviously you can't do it in here, since technically you don't have chakra in your own mind, so you will see it anyway. But it will work in the outside world. When I talk to you through the invisible gauntlet, it will just look like a glowing red circle appeared on the back of your hand."

"That could be a problem if I'm sneaking. Red is an awfully bright color."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Make it look dark purple? It's my chakra, it always looks like that. If it bothers you, just put more chakra into it."

"Fine fine fine, jeez. . ."

"Now then," Kyubi snickered as he snapped his paw, making a red glowing portal appear on the ground front of Naruto. "Time to begin."

"Eh?" Naruto said, his head cocked to the side.

"I'm going to train you to use the gauntlet, fool. Now jump."

"Uhh... I don't trust you. Why should I?"

"Look, kit, if you want to be stronger, than I will make you stronger. Plain and simple. No strings attached." He said, smiling wolfishly (foxishly?).

Naruto eyed the portal one last time, before shrugging. "It's not like the fox can do anything while he's sealed. And I need to get stronger, so... Here we go!" And with that thought, he jumped into the portal.

The Kyubi's smile grew as he watched Naruto go in and heard him screaming. "Fool! Oh well," he thought, the smile never leaving his face. "Now, I have the perfect opportunity to force the brat to use my power and possibly bring out my armor. Finally, I may have the means to free myself!" He laughed maniacally, before being sucked into the portal after Naruto.

~Chapter end~

A/N:

S-98: Hello everyone, and welcome! This is chapter 2 of The Uzumaki Files: Genesis! So, Naruto has been chosen to wield two legendary swords (if he proves himself), found out the two people that wanted him dead the most, he got a new gauntlet, and Kyubi is now planning on freeing himself through Naruto using his chakra! How suspenseful! What do you think, JG?

JG: Gotta say, it will be interesting to say the least! Will our fishcake named friend survive or will he be fox food?! And what's this armor the Kyubi was talking about?

S-98: Good questions! Unfortunately, Mistery Maiden has been unable to help us with this story, due to school just starting. I myself have been having some trouble with school, and I think JG has to!

JG: DAMN YOU SCHOOL!

S-98: Yup. So, Read and Review, or else! Hahahaha!

JG: Also give us new ideas we can use, it will be well appreciated! Later everyone!

S-98: Yep! See you next time on The Uzumaki Files: Genesis!


	3. In the Crimson Jungle

**Chapter 3: In the Crimson Jungle**

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" A blonde-and-orange comet screamed, heading for... "Wait... is that a jungle?" So startled was he, that he didn't notice where he was for several seconds. "Uh... I'm floating. What the hell?" He was, indeed, floating; his body wasn't falling, and there was no wind rushing up into his face. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he looked at the area around him.

The first thing he noticed that everything, and he meant everything, was red-tinted. Stretching in every direction were trees. Miles and miles of trees without end, from normal-sized ones to gigantic ones that looked like they were bigger than mountains. Far off in the distance, Naruto could just barely see a mountain range to the north, a sea to the west, desert to the east, and volcanoes to the south. Looking around, he also saw what looked to be gigantic floating islands in the distance, each with large waterfalls flowing downwards, and connected to the far-below ground with what appeared to be ropes... or vines, maybe? Looking up, he could see what appeared to be a large moon... that was partially destroyed. It was a kind of copper color, and there was a large tear on the surface, which constantly rained some sort of debris.

"Damn..." Naruto said, speechless. The sheer beauty of the mind planet shocked him. Suddenly, a grey platform materialized before him, and he gently landed upon it. "_Where am I?"_ He thought. "OI, KYUUBI! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR BRINGING ME HERE!"

"**Foolish boy! Look behind you!"** The Kyuubi snarled, annoyed at it's container's stupidity. Naruto turned around to see a portal that lead into a white hallway. He entered, and felt like he was being pulled apart. He reappeared in the white hallway, which had little blue lights on the walls, windows, and a couple of seats here and there that floated in mid-air. All in all, it looked some futuristic hospital, but it was still beautiful. Looking back, he saw a portal that lead to that same platform he was on a moment ago. With a shrug, he walked forwards, and looked out of one of the windows, which showed more of the planet that he was just in. Continuing to walk, he eventually came upon an ornately-carved door, which had the relief of a disk-like thing, but it was faint. The door suddenly opened upwards, and walked down some stairs, which led into a cavernous room. It was softly-lit with a pinkish-reddish glow, and a large, blood-red pool at the far end of the room. Walking towards it, he saw strange, blue-glowing letters on the walls, floor, and ceiling, as well as pulsating chains that glowed white, leading into the pool.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto said, exasperated. "You are not being impressive, so just stop."

"**Still as insolent as ever, I see. Oh well," **From the pool, the Kyuubi rose, with the chains attached to a nearly-invisible collar on his neck. The blood-water constantly dripped off Kyuubi's body, and his smile was manic. "**This is the best I could do. Get used to it, brat, because this is going to be your new-and-improved mindscape/training area."**

"Training area? WHAT KIND OF TRAINING AREA IS A FRICKIN JUNGLE!?" Naruto yelled before eyeing Kyuubi. "What are you up to, fox?"

Kyuubi chuckled as he looked at the boy. "**It's as I said, now anytime you come here, you'll appear in this jungle. Time works differently here so one night here will be like three days on the outside."** He explained. "**Although the opposite is true. It all depends on what you want to happen, since it's your mind. And if you didn't notice, this planet has more than jungles, and there is another planet in the sky."**

"Okay, but. . . what is it for? Why would I need all this to train? Why not just the sewers, or a big room, or _something_?"

"**You know what they say, go **_**big**_ **for training, get **_**bigger**_ **results."** Kyuubi said as he shrugged his shoulders. "**The only threats that are in your mindscape are monsters."**

"M-monsters?! What the hell?!" Naruto was freaked out; why the hell did the furball put monsters in his brain?

"**Calm down Kit, they're monsters made from my chakra,"** Kyuubi started. "_**Although when you defeat them, my chakra gets absorbed into you, corrupting you little by little." **_He thought cackling to himself. "**They won't bring you any real harm except try to kill you at times."**

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WON'T DO MUCH HARM?!"

"**I just said calm down kit! They're actually made from a combination of my chakra and your hatred towards everyone, so just use that against them. Although, some are stronger than others, so I wouldn't recommend attacking everything in sight."**

"Duly noted. . ." Naruto said.

"**Good. Now, as for your training..."** Kyuubi snapped his claw as Naruto's clothes exploded, leaving him in his underwear. "**First up, survival. Last for two weeks."**

"What?!" Naruto was quickly teleported away, but not before yelling, "BAKA FOOOOOOOOOX!"

He re-appeared in the jungle from earlier; the sounds of a vibrant wilderness surrounding him. "Damn fox..." He grumbled, but his super-hearing picked up an odd noise. It sounded like feet... a lot of feet. And... was that barking? Looking behind him, a pack of... somethings jumped from out of a bush. They had forms that looked vaguely like wolves. They had yellow coats, oddly-formed and twisted spines on their backs, wicked looking claws on their feet, and a tail that stood straight up. Muscles bulged and rippled under their skin. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was their faces. Their mouths were far too large, and Naruto easily saw the razor-sharp teeth that looked like knives. They had little beady eyes, and a large, brown nose.

The pack stared at Naruto. Naruto stared at the pack. Naruto blinked. And the wolves gave chase. Screams of "DAMN YOU FURBALL!" and of pain filled the mindscape also followed by laughter from the fox himself.

From his seat watching below as Naruto got chased by wolves, Kyuubi kept laughing to himself. "**I don't care how long this takes, but at least it will be enjoyable!"**

After much running and a slaughter (Naruto completely ripping the wolves to pieces), he finally caught his breath as he looked around. "What the hell was all that? All least. . . I'm still alive. . . Wait, what the - not again!" Another pack of wolves, but bigger, appeared, as well as some creatures that were flying. The flying ones looked like little balls with wings, two legs, and a single, giant eye, as well as a mouth full of sharp teeth. A loud howl echoed through the forest, and a gigantic wolf-creature with a blue pelt, and teeth that were bigger than Naruto, joined the hunt. "Ah. . .fuck me. . ." He then engaged into the battle, turning his gauntlet hand into a fist. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?! BRING IT ON, THEN!" He watched as the flying ones started to dive-bomb him.

Back on the outside world, Naruto's body was brought to the hospital - again - as the 3rd Hokage watched over him. The Anbu had found Naruto unconscious and were told by the Hokage to bring him to immediate medical attention. "Naruto. . .what happened to you?" He was told that his vitals were normal but something did catch his eye. "And what is this gauntlet on his arm?" He thought as he looked at Naruto's armored arm.

"_Shit... have to... get my strength back... Those things are fast, the big one can just tear the trees apart like nothing. Even those damn ball thingies, since they can see me from above... And how the hell can they emit fire, lightning, and ice from their eyes?! That shouldn't even be possible!"_ A screech from above caught his attention, and he cursed while dodging a hail of ice shards the size of his head. "_Those damn things! I need to reach them, but they are waaaay too high dattebayo!"_ Looking around, he spotted what looked to be a stone. He ran over and picked it up, and found that it was a perfectly smooth oval rock. Taking careful aim, Naruto let the rock fly. It hit one of the flying creatures in the eye, and it screeched, releasing a stream of lightning that hit its companions, and killed them. The one he hit dive-bombed him, and Naruto jumped on top of it, holding onto it's head. Luckily, the creature was unusually strong, and was able to carry him far above the wolves, and he was able to jump onto a tree branch. "Alright, now it's my turn," Naruto said with a grin. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch like a monkey, stabbing his gauntlet into the flyers' eyes, before jumping to another branch, and repeating the process.

"**ABSORB!"** The gauntlet screamed out in a deep and menacing voice as the flyers died after all the attacks, melting into chakra and going into the gauntlet, causing the red gem to dimly glow.

"Huh?" Naruto wondered at he looked at the gauntlet as it absorbed the chakra from the flyers and started glowing. "I guess. . .this happens every time I destroy them. I wonder what will happen if I keep destroying them?"

Curiosity burning within him, he silently went through the trees to where the wolves were. He waited until the largest one was isolated from the rest of the pack, and when he saw an opening, he struck. Jumping down, he rammed his arm into the giant wolf's head, killing and absorbing the energy within it, which was much more than any of the normal wolve's.

"**ABSORB!"**

From above, Kyuubi looked on and smirked. "**Looks like he's getting the hang of it. I wonder how much longer it will take for him to get annoyed from the gauntlet going 'ABSORB!' every time he destroys a monster?"** He then started to laugh to himself as he continued watching.

"Shit!" The other wolves heard the gauntlet's cry, and had encircled Naruto, cutting off all escape. Then, they pounced, one by one, onto Naruto, who tried valiantly to kill the creatures. Every time he delivered a fatal wound, the gauntlet would cry, "**ABSORB!"**.

"Hey! Gauntlet! Shut the hell up!" Naruto screamed back. Those constant cries were messing up with his fighting; he couldn't find a suitable rhythm to the madness. More than once, was he cut by the sharp claws. More than once, did the gauntlet yell the word 'absorb'. And more than once, did Naruto curse at the idiotic contraption on his arm. In fact, when he killed the last enemy, he slammed his arm onto the nearest tree with his full strength, cutting the gauntlet off mid-word.

"**ABSO- Ow! That fucking hurt!"**

"EH?! YOU TALK?!"

"**DAMN RIGHT YOU BRAT!"**

From above, Kyuubi palmed his face with his paw. "**I knew I shouldn't have given that gauntlet a separate consciousness. . ."** He commented as he looked on.

"What. The _fuck_. Are you?" Naruto growled as he looked at the gauntlet's red gem.

"**Me? I am the Kitsune no Ikari!"** It said as the gem glowed in response to it talking. It's voice sounded like metal scraping against metal. "**You can just call me Ikari, though."**

"Erm... okay?" Naruto started. "So were you part of the Kyuubi or did you come from somewhere else?"

"**I came from Kyubi-sama. I am a living construct of his chakra and will, given sentience. I am completely capable of making my own choices. I have many possible abilities, but what ability you get depends on you."**

"Me? How so?"

"**Didn't Kyuubi-sama already explain this to you?"**

"Not exactly. . .he just said you were a weapon for me. . ."

"**Hmm... odd. Well then, I'll show you one of my abilities, Explode."**

"Huh?"

"**EXPLODE!"** The gauntlet screamed as the ground started to tremble around Naruto while energy came out from the gauntlet. Suddenly, giant explosions of dust and rocks shot out of the ground and into the air. They were wider than Naruto, and each one went higher than the trees. When the dust settled, there were bits of debris everywhere, and the few trees that were in the blast radius were uprooted.

"Whoa. . .that. . .was. . .AWESOME!" Naruto said in amazement.

"**That's not the best part Naruto-sama. The best part, is that this isn't a one-time skill. You get this when I get stronger, and to get stronger, you need to kill more creatures."**

"What about in the real world? Outside of here?"

"**Though you do this in your mind, you remember what happened, and so do I. Everything you learn in here, you remember out there. Everything you get in here - for me, of course - I get permanently. To use Explode in the real world, I'll naturally absorb the chakra in the surrounding area, so I won't really need your chakra but it will take time for me to charge. Of course, you could always volunteer your own chakra, but I doubt you'd want to do that. Also, if anything on your body, being said a scar or something appears here, then it will appear on your body in the real world, I don't understand the full physics of it, but just does happen."**

Naruto nodded as he continued. "What else can you do exactly?"

"**All in good time Naruto-sama, all in good time. . ."** Ikari said. "**Although... have you heard of elemental affinities?"**

"You mean like Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and Lightning?"

"**Exactly. Since I was created by Kyuubi-sama, I have an affinity towards fire. According to your body structure, you have a natural wind affinity. You might also - and this is just a guess, since it feels rather faint - have a slight earth affinity as well. Of course, you will need to train both of them, but I'd suggest focusing on wind, since it'll come easier to you anyway."**

"Cool!"

"**You bet it is! Now, how about hunting some more monsters?"**

"Sure thing!" Naruto said as he dove into the forest.

"**ABSORB!"**

"WILL YOU QUIT IT WITH THAT!?

"**Apologies Naruto-sama, it's part of what I do when you destroy a monster."**

From above, Kyuubi blinked a couple of times. "**Well then. . .that was unexpected. . ."** He said as he continued watching, and observing.

Time quickly started to go by as Naruto and Ikari went through multiple trials. It was now the end of the first week. Naruto had made himself some clothes using the leaves around him, also creating a camouflage for him. He was also glad he didn't have to worry about hunger.. "These things are unusually hard, huh Ikari?"

"**Yes Naruto-sama. These seem to get harder the more you fight them. Except for the big ones, though. I think they'll stay the same until you get a **_**lot **_**stronger."**

"That's a good incentive for improvement - hey, look!" Naruto's voice became a whisper. In front of him was one of the giant, blue-pelted wolves. It was asleep. Slowly creeping up behind it, he froze when one of the ears began twitching. When it moved it's head, Naruto lay down on his stomach, waiting. When the head went back down, and the ears stopped twitching, he lay there for another three minutes before slowly crawling his way to the creature on his belly. When he got close enough, he stood up, and pulled back his right hand, the fingers pressed together to make a sort of lance. With a single motion, Naruto's hand shot forwards, and buried itself into the wolf's brain through the eye. The wolf made not a sound, merely turning into another blob of red energy that was absorbed by the silent Ikari.

"Wow, that's a shocker. You were actually qui - ungh!" Naruto doubled over in pain, his arm throbbing violently. "What the hell?" He said through gritted teeth. His entire arm glowed a blinding red, and gave off a sudden, violent discharge of energy that singed the grass of the clearing he was in. He waited for the pain to subside, before looking at his gauntlet in shock.

Ikari continued glowing as more spikes started to appear, two spikes growing out of the top of the gauntlet in front of the gem, making a blade as it grew until it was a foot in length. The metal on his hand also sharpened out more, making a claw. A single, glowing blue line traced it's way from the "nail" on his thumb, all the way to the shoulder, where it stopped at a small circle of glowing blue.

"**Naruto-sama. . ."** Ikari said in awe. "**This is my first evolution. I never thought you'd get it this fast, to be honest. Now, you can use Explode, but I'd recommend using it for emergencies. You can use your now-clawed hand to climb any surface, and you can also retract the blade at will for a quick attack. Although,"** Ikari sounded. . . exhausted, somehow.

"What?"

"**The transformation took a lot out of me, so give me a few hours to charge up. Otherwise, I won't be able to do much. Please, give me some rest."**

"Okay. We'll rest for a day." Naruto then started to climb up a tall tree so none of the monster could get him as he fell asleep.

The red-eyed fox stared down with curiosity. "**Interesting. . . to be able to unlock the first evolution this quickly. . . interesting indeed. I wonder how long before the second evolution is triggered?"** Kyuubi absent-mindedly wondered.

Hiruzen continued to visit Naruto as he had been unconscious now for two days. "Naruto. . .what did you hear that night?" He thought.

"Hokage-sama! Something has happened to the boy!" A doctor said, out of breath.

"What!?" The old Hokage said, worried now.

"Naruto Uzumaki is giving off an unusually large surge of chakra, but his vitals are all fine. Even his heart rate is perfectly normal. But. . ."

"Well? Spit it out already!" Hiruzen snapped at the tongue-tied man.

"That arm he has. . .it changed. . ."

"How so?"

"You'll have to see for yourself. . ." The doctor then escorted his leader to the room where Naruto was. "In here. . ."

"Thank you." Hiruzen said as he entered the room, the door closing behind him. Looking at Naruto, Hiruzen was surprised to see that the gauntlet had indeed changed, but what stayed the same was the blinking red gem. "Naruto. . .what's happening to you?"

The sun in Naruto's mindscape had shined red as it woke Naruto up as he struggled his eyes open. "Morning already huh?"

"**It appears so Naruto-sama."** Ikari commented. "**I would like to inform you that I am completely re-energized."**

"That's good." Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree, landing on a wolf as it then yelped in pain. "Ah crap. . ." He tensed, waiting for a pack to jump out of the woods. "Uh... Shouldn't there be, y'know, something attacking us by now?"

"**Agreed. The forest is awfully quiet. I suggest treading lightly." **Ikari said in response, before hearing a boom in the distance. "**But go quickly."**

"Alright. But I'll check out the explosion first. Maybe I can get the drop on something first?" And with that, Naruto took off.

As he got closer, the sounds got louder. It was almost as if the something was knocking over the trees, but... "What the hell could be this strong?" Naruto wondered. As he kept moving, the sounds were deafening, and everything was shaking. "It's like an earthquake over here!" But he continued anyways.

"**I do not know Naruto-sama. Should I charge up just in case?"** Ikari asked.

"Yeah, it'll be the safest bet." Naruto responded.

"**Alright, ABSORB!"** Ikari yelled as he started gathering energy.

"Still have to do that huh?" Naruto deadpanned.

"**Yes Naruto-sama, it's something I can't control." **Ikari replied. "**I apologize for something I can not control."**

"Ah it's no big deal. Now come on, we got a another monster to kill." Naruto said as he dashed through the tree. "I still wonder, where does does Kyubi get the ideas for the monsters?"

"**That is something even I don't know Naruto-sama."**

Still watching from above, Kyubi was getting bored that Naruto was surviving with no signs of him breaking. "**Damn. . .he'll be harder to break then I thought. . . he's won this round for now. . .but next time. . .he'll be in for a real rough time."** He muttered to himself as he continued watching. "**Every two weeks. . .I'll do this to him, extending the time longer or changing the conditions. . .he'll have to break at one point or another. . ."**

It had been about a week and a half in Naruto's Mindscape. And it had been about two and a half days in the real world. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the powerful Hokage of Konoha, was at an impasse. He was scared. And he had no idea whatsoever about what he should be doing. "This gauntlet. . ." he muttered as he looked at it, still constantly glowing from the red jewel in the middle. "Naruto. . .I'm sorry. . ." He thought as he watched over him, feeling helpless at the sight.

As Naruto raced through the jungle, the shaking got louder and the ground started to shake more and more. "Looks like the fox create a massive monster huh Ikari?"

The gem flashed, meaning he was agreeing with Naruto. "**Indeed Naruto-sama. What ever Kyubi-sama created for us to fight, it has a massive density, meaning it's also incredibly heavy as well."**

"Well, whatever it is, let's take it out!" Naruto said, trying to give self-confidence to himself.

When Naruto got to the epicenter of the mock-earthquake, he was shocked. In front of him stood three, no, _four_ large creatures. One of them was a large... dog-like, maybe lion-like, or maybe even a wolf-like, creature. It had a gigantic maw, beady eyes, a huge, muscular body, gigantic paws that all had bracers around them, and an oddly-shaped spine that ran down it's back, and protruded all the way up to in front of it's face. The second one was another of those gigantic wolves, but it was different; It's fur, claws, and eyes were all a distinctive yellowish color. It was also slightly bigger than the other wolves, having a larger build than the other one. The third one was an odd looking flying creature with massive wings. It had small body, and not a lot of build. It had two, _very_ long arms, which each had several small wings. But that wasn't the weird part. The front end had a long, sinewy neck that ended in the face of an ostrich, but it didn't have any real legs, meaning it must only attack with it's wings. The thing that startled Naruto, the most was that the other side, the side that he assumed was the part that gets rid of the waste, was actually... _another_ mouth! This one had large, beady eyes, like the first monster, but this protrusion was all mouth. A gigantic, gaping maw, with unbelievably long teeth - twice, no thrice the length of Naruto himself - gleamed pearly-white in the sun.

The last creature was the most shocking, and had Naruto's jaw dropping. It looked... like... a giant turtle. That was the only way to describe it. But this turtle had attitude! It was bigger than the trees, even in the crater it stood in. On it's broad shell was mounted what appeared to be weapons and supplies. It had gigantic shields, long links of rope and chains, and humongous, bulging packs of... something. It's legs were strange as they looked like some weird form of table legs. Gigantic shackles and chains were constrained around it's legs, but they didn't impede it's movements at all as every step it took made an incredible amount of shaking, like an earthquake.

"**I think we found the source Naruto-sama."** Ikari said, trying to get Naruto out of his shock.

Naruto shook himself out as he glared at the gauntlet. "Gee, you think?" He sarcastically asked. He eyed the titanic four-way battle below with a calculating eye. "How do you think we should approach this?"

"**I believe we should start with the smallest one first and later take on the bigger ones."**

"What if they all decide to attack me?"

"**Your choice. Do you **_**not **_**want the energy?"**

"I do, but I don't want to be massacred. . .some of them do pose as a threat!"

"**Well, this is your mind - you won't necessarily **_**die**_**here."**

"I could still go brain dead, much to the Kyubi's pleasure. . ." He deadpanned. "Then he would take over my body and do who knows what with it."

"**Well. . .I. . .um. . ."** Ikari started, trying to find something to say back at his partner.

"What? What is it?"

"**. . .I got nothing. . ."** Ikari replied, causing Naruto to face-fault... all the way down the tree. This drew the attention to one of the creatures "**Uh, Naruto-sama. . ."**

"What?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head from the pain he got.

"**It's time to fight one of them. . ."** Ikari deadpanned.

"Eh?" Looking up, he saw the big, muscled dog/wolf thing as both them stared at each other for a moment. "Shit. . ." Without a second of hesitation, the creature snarled and lunged forward, claws outstretched. Naruto only barely managed to escape being gored to death. As it was, he dashed until he was directly behind the creature. He lunged forward, intent on killing it, but the creature decided otherwise. In a single movement that he couldn't see, the monster did a complete 180 spin; it faced Naruto, and it had its gigantic paw only a foot away from his neck - and the distance was rapidly closing. Unable to dodge, Naruto followed his instincts - and punched the paw.

Sarutobi continued to watch over young Naruto, not leaving his side as he kept a steady eye on the gauntlet. "Naruto. . .when will you wake up. . ." He thought with a sigh.

"Sarutobi, a word." A shriveled voice said.

As Hiruzen Sarutobi turned, he saw his ex-teammate at the door. "Koharu, Homura, what is it?"

The elderly man with glasses stepped forward as he adjusted his glasses. "We have some things to discuss." He then pointed to the gauntlet. "Especially involving that. . ."

He didn't even extend his blade; the only thing between his arm and hand was the metal of the gauntlet. As his fist met the paw, he heard a large series of cracks, and a slight yelp from the creature before him. The entire paw crumpled around his fist, crippling the creature permanently. Just as he was about attack, he heard more growling from the creature as it started to glow red. Letting out a large roar that pushed Naruto back, it began to stand up. As it's back straightened to it's full height, it reached for the giant spike on it's back... and tugged. With a sickening crack, it tugged the spine out, and revealed that what turned out to not be a spike, but rather a weapon. It was closest to a sword, but had spikes along the sides of the blade. Without any warning, the creature swung it's blade in a large, horizontal arc, nearly slicing Naruto in half had he not jumped. It reared back it's arm, and slammed the blade onto the ground. As the weapon made contact with the ground, a surge of flames shot up out of the ground - towards Naruto. Jumping away, the flames continued until they hit something - which was the giant wolf. As it yelped and stood still, in pain, the giant turtle took the opening, and stepped on the wolf, killing it in seconds.

As the battle raged between a frustrated turtle and the flying creature, which spat out globs of... something, Naruto was engaged with an enraged monster that slashed quickly at him, relentlessly. "Damn. . .they really don't let up!?" Naruto muttered as he avoided another attack.

"**It seems so Naruto-sama."** Ikari said. "**They will indeed give off large amounts of chakra for us to use though."**

Dashing in, Naruto attempted another lunging attack at the great behemoth's leg. 'I can't beat it like this - so I'll cripple it!' He thought. However, the behemoth kicked him with it's other leg, sending young Naruto flying. "Crap!" He yelled as he tried to regain his composure. By the time he got up from the powerful blow, the creature had - vanished. "What the hell!? It left?" He said, confused.

"**Well, they could have possibly got bored with you and didn't find you a challenge Naruto-sama. . .that's just my hypothesis."**

"Nah. Probably because I broke his hand. I know I'd be in pain if my hand was pulverized."

"**Maybe, so which one do you want to continue going after?"**

"Well, I could sit this out... or I could get the turtle. It looks tougher."

"**It's your choice Naruto-sama."**

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And stop with the "-sama" part, it's really weird.

"**I apologize. . .Naruto. . ."**

"It's alright... let go kill a turtle." With a battle cry, Naruto charged forward, and began to run up it's legs.

"**Naruto, the creature's body is extremely durable, but is weakest at the back of the knees, the side of it's head, and somewhere along the shell."**

"How do you know?'

"**I did a sort of scan on it."**

"Ah." Heading towards it's knee, he circled around, extended his blade, and sliced up the entire knee, cutting through bone and ligaments. Jumping to the other leg as the one that he was currently on began to buckle, he repeated his actions. Jumping up to the head, he was quickly thrown off as the falling creature's head flailed around. Landing outside of the crater with a powerful thud, he stood back up with more than a bit of pain. Trying again, he managed to get on top of it's head, and was almost on it's back, before he was knocked away by the flying creature. "Dammit. . ." He muttered as he looked at the flyer. "I guess I'll have to take that one out first. . . But how? Hmm. . ." As he thought, the turtle-thing... stood up! "WHAT?! I TOOK OUT HIS FRICKIN' KNEES!" Indeed, the turtle stood up again, and, circling around it, Naruto found that the wounds were healed completely. "Damn. . . But now I have an idea. Climbing up it's legs and back onto the head, he waited for the flying creature to take a dive - and it didn't disappoint. As it neared him, he jumped up, holding onto one of the wings. Holding on tightly, and slowly climbing across to the main body, as he began to get to the center. Extending his bladed gauntlet only a little bit, he plunged it into the creature's body, and began to tug upwards. Responding to his movements, the monster began to give a shriek of pain, and shot upwards into the sky.

"**BRACE YOURSELF!"** Ikari yelled as the two went upward, air beating them in the face from the pressure.

When the monster reached the perfect height, Naruto shot himself up, towards the main head, and cut it off. Jumping off with all his strength, Naruto soon met the apex of his jump. Before he started to go down, he said, "Ikari, I need you to charge up all of your energy!"

"**UNDERSTOOD! ABSORB!"** Ikari started as he constantly repeated the same word.

As the power began to surge to his gauntlet, Naruto put both hands to his sides, and pointed his head towards the rapidly enlarging turtle. As he reached a certain distance, he brought his hand up to his face. "QUAKE!" He yelled, throwing his hand forward.

"**EARTH SHAKER! POWER RELEASE!"** Ikari yelled in a deep, menacing voice as the impact connected.

Naruto shot through the turtle, and straight to the other side. He ended up on the other side, and landed on the ground, releasing all of his pent-up energy. The entire area, surrounding the crater, became decimated with the sudden surge of power that ripped the ground, as if a bomb went off. Gigantic chunks of rock shot up, and the trees fell forward, becoming pierced on the rock spires.

From his lofty perch, Kyubi saw the giant turtle, his living fortress, topple forwards, it's body quickly turning into a gigantic blob of red energy, that was absorbed into the boy's gauntlet. "**GODDAMMIT. HE IS MUCH STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT. . . AND MUCH SMARTER TOO!"** He growled as he looked on. "**He'll be harder to break at this rate. . ."**

**A/N**

**S-98: Hello everyone! This is the one and only Shinobi 98 Productions, and JGresidentevil!**

**JG: What's up!?**

**S-98: So, today, we see Naruto on his first-ever training trip in his mind! The two weeks are almost up, but he got a lot done.**

**JG: Freaky thing that is! I wonder what happened with the Hokage and the dumbass elders?**

**S-98: We'll find out next time, on "The Uzumaki Files: Genesis Chapter 4: Back to Reality!"**

**JG: Can't wait! It'll be a hell of a adventure! How will everyone react to Naruto's new power!?**

**S-98: And, to all you readers out there, I ask: Read and Review! There have been, like, **_**no one**_ **reviewing this! Not even any of my other stories! What is this?! But, enjoy your days!**

**JG: I support Genesis! You should too!**


End file.
